Healing
by Paresis
Summary: After Temari's death, Kankuro's left to look after Gaara in order to fulfill her last wish. Fluff, teddy bears, psychotic demons, and angst abound!
1. Prologue

_**Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike.-J.K Rowling**_

* * *

_"Father, Father!" A young boy calls out, spikes swaying in the wind as he rushes home. He stops at the door, taking his shoes off carefully, before running straight into a short, yet imposing man. He begins speaking again, his voice muffled by his father's shirt._

_"Father, today in class-,"he starts eagerly._

_His father cuts him off. "Kankuro, I have some business to attend. The Hokage will be visiting soon, and I must finish these treaty requests before then." He gives the large sheaf of papers in his hands a shake as he walks away from his young son. _

_A young girl, perhaps two years older than Kankuro leans on the doorframe, having heard the entire conversation, a sympathetic expression on her face. "You know Father's been busy lately."_

_The younger boy nods, face downcast. Temari snorts. "Don't be such a baby."_

_Kankuro clenches his fists, but doesn't reply. Temari rolls her eyes, walks towards her brother, leads him to the kitchen._

_"The new housekeeper made some really delicious food," she wheedles._

_"Not hungry," Kankuro replies sullenly._

_"Alright, then. I'll eat it, and you can tell me about your day." Temari says reluctantly._

_"Really, nee-san?" Kankuro finally looks up, a hopeful smile on his face, much to his sister's badly hidden relief._

_"Yeah, sure. Whatever, squirt." Temari knows that a good ninja doesn't have emotion; she should be practicing right now. But as Kankuro starts talking, (I was the first in my class to form a chakra web, nii-san. And sensei said-he said my chakra control was sur-supre-suprerior to everyone's!) she lets the sound wash over her._

_ She looks up in concern when he stops. He's biting his lip, a sure sign that he's nervous. The last time he'd done that, he'd broken Temari's fan._

_"What is it, squirt?"_

_"Nee-san, you- you won't leave like father does, will you?" his eyes are wide and hopeful, and she cannot bring herself to break his heart._

_"'Course I won't squirt, where would I go?"_

_"Forever then. You have to stay forever." There is a determination in his eyes she's never seen before._

_"Well… I'll have to go on missions, you know that."_

_"But you'll come home?"_

_She sighs, and gives in. "Always, squirt."_

_The smile on his face could light up all of Suna._

* * *

AN: So, not too bad, right? First fic, so please at least attribute _some_ of the atrociousness to inexperience. Thanks for reading. Also, I am aware I spelled 'superior' incorrectly. I wasn't sure how to make it sound as though Kankuro was mispronouncing it any other way.


	2. Death Threats, Couches, and Moving

AN: Thank you so much to those that read, faved and reviewed!

* * *

What I'm saying is that, in the end, everyone is alone, right?- Tenten

* * *

Kankuro is numb. He should feel pain, but all he can think about is his sister looking so breakable underneath the sterile white hospital sheets. He remembers the doctor callously informing Temari that she didn't have long to live. She'd been pale, and small, and **dying**. She'd never stopped smiling. There'd been serenity, a peacefulness to her that he couldn't ever remember seeing before. She'd only looked troubled once; when she'd asked about Gaara. She'd looked so _worried_. Worried, of all things, for the monster that's been terrorizing their lives since he was born.

But this was his _sister, _the one who'd talked to him when no one else was there, the one person who shared his tears and laughter and **everything**. They'd been each other's protectors, role models, best friends.

What could he have done? He'd offered, at her prompting, to take care of Gaara.

He'd have offered the world to take the troubled expression off her face.

She'd looked so peaceful when they'd taken her away, the same damned sheet now covering her lifeless face.

He's numb.

* * *

Eventually, the cold had seeped in, and he'd started walking again, mindlessly. Unconsciously, his feet had taken him to the house Gaara occupied.

He pushes open the door, apathy robbing him of the terror he normally feels the few times he was here. Kankuro notes that Gaara has a couch. Apathy has also robbed him of common sense, so he sits on it. Less than a minute later, he's out cold, two nights of insomnia taking their toll.

* * *

Kankuro wakes to the uncomfortable sensation of being watched. He opens his eyes warily, hand inching to his kunai pouch.

Blank green eyes stare at him. Kankuro lets the hand drop. It's just Gaara.

The thought makes him chuckle mirthlessly. A few days ago, he would have been scared witless at the mere thought of being so close to his younger brother.

Now, though, he supposes to he should get use to it. Temari had said to take care of him, after all. He blinks back the tears at thought of his sister, trying to get his mind off of-

"Where's Temari?" Gaara's eyes, which widened at his laughter, held a hint of curiosity.

Kankuro swallows, trying to get the words- words that'd been so tactlessly thrown at him- out.

"She's... dead." A long pause followed his statement; Kankuro looks at his brother, trying to gauge his reaction. He knew that Temari had been visiting Gaara for the past few months, but he doubts Gaara really cares.

"She left me?"Green eyes narrow in anger.

"That's not-"

Kankuro's statement interrupted. "She promised she wouldn't leave, she promised! She **lied**." The last word is a growl. Shukaku is immerging.

"Gaara, you _need_ to listen to me." Kankuro stresses his statement. He still can't summon any fear, but he doesn't want Gaara thinking Temari had left by choice.

"**I'll kill you**." These words are spoken in a deeper voice. Gaara's fingernails lengthen, red veins appearing in his eyes.

"What'll that accomplish? You'll have no siblings left then."

"I don't **care! She lied. She left**!"

Gaara wraps his sand around his brother tightly, lifting him a few feet off the floor. Squeezing him to death. Kankuro still doesn't react. The sand constricts tighter, as Gaara rages.

"**Attack me**."

Kankuro laughs again. He's on some sort of strange high. "I can't." He gestures downward with his head at the sand binding him.

The sand around him disperses suddenly, dropping him onto the floor... "Do it now!" There is no defense between him and Gaara. A tendril of sand snakes into his kunai pouch, and puts a kunai in his palm. Kankuro drops it.

"No." He refuses again.

"Why?"

"I promised Temari. She wanted me to protect you."

Gaara stares at him disbelief, before squeezing the cloth around his heart. He's shaking.

Kankuro feels a strange sort of empathy. Perhaps that's why he does what he does next.

"She left me too, Gaara." He says it without conscious thought, blurting out what he'd been feeling since Temari's heart monitor had stopped.

Gaara tenses. "Why?" There's no growl in his voice, and when he looks up at his brother, the red in his eyes has disappeared.

"She didn't want to go, but she had to."

Gaara's next words are quiet. "I want her to come back."

"Yeah, me too."

He can see it now, the scared eight year Temari had fought so hard to protect. Even the death threat, Gaara hadn't gone through with. He's just... lonely.

It's that thought that causes his next course of action. He moves into Gaara's house.

It might be impulsive, idiotic, and Father will be absolutely _furious_, but the look on Gaara's face when he realizes what all the boxes are for makes it all worth it.


	3. Invites, Scares, and Pillow Fights

AN: Cut this chapter in half; hopefully its not too short. I'm thinking of venturing into Narnia fandom next. Onto the angst!

* * *

We have walked through this world in darkness, that's why we are able to see even a sliver of light—Gaara

* * *

A week later, Kankuro could safely say he was _almost _used to living with Gaara. Granted, there had been a few rough patches; when he'd tried to look into Yashamaru's room, when he'd woken up to get a glass of water, and nearly dropped it when he realized Gaara was up, and watching him.

Not to mention the cooking disaster, God knew how, but he'd managed to get toast on roof. Eventually, with a roll of his eyes, Gaara had taken over; making a flawless dinner in about a tenth of the time Kankuro had taken.

It makes Kankuro a little uneasy though, how long has Gaara been cooking for himself? Why hadn't Yashamaru done the cooking? Considering how Gaara reacted at the mere mention of Yashamaru, Kankuro had deemed it prudent not to ask.

There were good moments though; learning Gaara was ticklish was probably on the top of the list. The look on Gaara's face when Kankuro started tickling him was priceless.

Currently, Gaara is curled up with one of Kankuro's books on chakra control, and Kankuro is working on one of his puppets.

They both look up when they hear a loud knock on the door. Gaara shifts, clearly uncomfortable. "What is that?"

Kankuro blinks. He'd known Gaara had a reclusive childhood, but surely _someone_ would have visited, right?

"It's the door, Gaara."

"...the door is making that noise?" Gaara sits up at this statement.

Kankuro swallows a laugh. "No, someone is at the door."

The knocking starts up again. "Why?"

"I don't know. I'll go check."

"You stay here, okay?" He adds as Gaara makes to get up.

Gaara nods as Kankuro gets up, and approaches the door warily. He wonders if he should don a henge, but decides against it, anyone sent to the infamous Sabaku no Gaara's house would be powerful enough to see through an 11 year old's disguise with ease.

He sighs. No civilian would be stupid enough to come to Gaara's house, and if it's a ninja he will invariable report Kankuro's location to the Kazekage.

The Kazekage hadn't reacted to Kankuro's absence at the Manor, but Kankuro knows it was because he hasn't noticed yet. Now, though... Well, his next meeting with the Yondaime was to be interesting, at the very least. Kankuro assumes a blank expression and turns the doorknob.

A shinobi stands at the doorstep, Kankuro notes from his chakra level that he is Jonin at least. The shinobi doesn't react to Kankuro's presence, merely inclining his head politely.

"Is Gaara-sama here?"

"He's busy. May I take a message?" Kankuro blatantly lies, not wanting to expose Gaara to this stranger until he is certain of his motives.

"Of course, Kankuro-sama." This is said with a fake smile that Kankuro doesn't return. "I am here to inform Gaara-sama that the Kazekage has requested his presence at his sister's funeral tomorrow."

Kankuro's heart lodges firmly into his throat. Temari's _funeral_.

The shinobi waits expectantly, looking bored, but Kankuro detects a faint hint of smugness in his expression.

"Of course. Gaara will be there."

The shinobi's expression drops faintly, but the smugness returns as he replies. "I will, of course, be informing Kazekage-sama of your presence here, Kankuro-sama. He should be informed of your whereabouts."

Kankuro takes great pleasure in slamming the door in the idiot's face.

He stomps back to the living room, muttering faintly under his breath about imbecilic suck-ups.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. "Didn't go well, then?"

Kankuro drops heavily into the couch, bowing his head and placing it into his hands. "Father is requiring your presence at Temari's funeral tomorrow."

"What about you?"

"I imagine my invitation will show up sometime today, when that brainless block head tells Father that I'm here."

"Oh." Gaara's eyebrows furrow. "Will he punish you?"

Kankuro feels a strange rush of warmth when he realizes his little brother is _worried_ about him.

"Nah, I'll be ok," he dismisses off-handedly.

Gaara's fists clench. He looks down, and whispers something.

"What?"

"Maybe you should leave," Gaara repeats.

The warmth dissipates, leaving him cold. "Why, tired of me so quickly?" He's only half-joking.

"No! I-I just thought maybe Father wouldn't punish you if you left now."

Kankuro looks at his brother's anxious face, and ruffles red hair. "I'm not leaving, idiot. Not even if Father punishes me. You're stuck with me."

Gaara looks extraordinarily relieved. "B-but, are you su-"

Kankuro cuts him off. "No buts."

Then he leaps onto his little brother and begins tickling mercilessly, effectively cutting off all further protests.

* * *

A while later, they're lying sprawled on the floor, resting from their tickle war and the ensuing pillow fight. White feathers are scattered around the room, remnants of when Gaara got a little_ too_ enthusiastic. Thankfully, the only casualty was the ugly vase. Kankuro is about to suggest round two- he hates losing, when the doorbell rings again.

Kankuro groans, and gets up reluctantly. Gaara pushes him back down. "Let me get it." There's a wicked smile on his face. Kankuro agrees, but trails after his brother, half out of concern, the other half just wanting to see the shinobi scared out of his wits. He hides just within earshot as the door creaks open.

"Kanku-Ah! Gaara-sama! I was not expecting you."

"You were not expecting me to answer my own door?" Gaara asks imperiously. Kankuro chuckles quietly, the sight of a grown man all but groveling in front of a child half his height is even more amusing than he thought it would be.

"No... I mean yes. I-" the man babbles, clearly terrified out of his wits.

"I assume you have a message from the Kazekage?" A brow lifts. Kankuro is impressed; the man's terror seems to have increased three-fold.

"I-I am here to summon Kankuro-sama to Temari-sama's funeral tomorrow on behalf of the Kazekage."

Gaara nods and Kankuro notices how his expression darkens at the mention of Temari. Then he bows, and once again, the door is slammed shut.

"Impressive."

Gaara's attention is pre-occupied; he doesn't even acknowledge the compliment.

"Kankuro, why aren't you scared of me?" The man's terror, while amusing to Kankuro, had reminded Gaara of something he'd near forgotten about; the fear everyone felt towards him.

"I know your weakness."

Gaara frowns. "What weakness?"

"You're ticklish."

"I'm serious."

Kankuro sighs. "I know you won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure? I've hurt people before. I've _killed_ people."

"That wasn't you, it was Shukaku. And it was only out of self-defense. Can you honestly tell me that anytime Shukaku actually even hurt someone it was without provocation?"

"Pro-procavation?"

Kankuro hides a smile. His brother is so mature, he sometimes forgets how young Gaara really is.

"Without them annoying, insulting, or attacking you first," he elaborates.

"No, but I shouldn't have hurt them!"

"_You_ didn't. You're regretting Shukaku's actions, which makes you more human than half the shinobi in this village, not to mention Father."

Gaara falls silent, clearly trying to find a hole in Kankuro's logic. When he can't, he gives a hesitant smile.

"So- I'm not a monster?" The hopeful tone in his face makes Kankuro want to break something, preferably the faces of those that have labeled his brother as such.

"No," he replies, trying to remain calm.

Gaara's hesitant smile grows.

* * *

AN: This story seems to be forming a life of its own. Next chapter is Temari's funeral...

Thanks for reading!


	4. Speeches, hand holding, and funerals

AN: Sorry for the wait, the idea of writing Temari's funeral was daunting. But I have done it! Whether I've done a good job, that's for you to decide.

* * *

True friends appear less mov'd than counterfeit; As men that grieve at funerals are not as loud as those that cry for hire. –Horace

* * *

A thousand images flash behind Kankuro's eyelids: Temari yelling at him, whacking him with her fan, laughing when he tripped over his own chakra strings as he tentatively tried out the Puppet Technique for the first time. The most recent memory he had of Temari completely contradicted her usually tomboyish, tough character; she lay on a hospital bed, bandaged and pale, in critical condition due to her A-class mission. A wave of anger coursed through him, why had Father let her go? There were many things you could call the Kazekage of Suna, but an idiot was not one of them. It was a rhetorical question though, he knew just as well as Temari did- or well had...

He closes his eyes, trying to focus on any memory save the one that keep appearing in his mind, even the time he had unwittingly mistaken Temari's eyeliner for his Kabuki face paint would be better than that.

Kankuro shakes his head, trying to clear it of his increasingly depressing thoughts.

He's in his bedroom, trying on a set of never-before-worn black clothes. He'd been to his mother's funeral, but that memory was faint, on the very outskirts of his memory. Not to mention, he'd been a couple of feet shorter and about thirty pounds lighter.

He eyes the stiff shirt and trousers with distaste, reluctantly putting them on. His brother knocks softly on the door, just as he pulls on the black shoes, completing the ensemble.

"Come in."

Line Break

Gaara looks warily at him, likely not sure what to expect. Kankuro had been fine yesterday, or as fine as he could be with the thought of his sister's funeral on his mind, but the puppeteer was, as always, flawless in his performance.

A little too good, the younger boy thinks, as his older sibling turns to face with a smile on his face. The expression was a little too strained to be realistic, but it would fool anyone who didn't know Kankuro.

"You're at home," Gaara blurts impulsively. "You don't have to pretend here."

He turns as he says this, so he misses the look of blatant shock on his brother's face.

Line Break

As they near the funeral, they pass by the field where the civilian children came to play. When Gaara passes, they begin muttering. One even has the audacity to thrown a stone. The others laugh, throw insults, and run.

Kankuro's knuckles are white with the effort of holding himself back from chasing after and pummeling the brats.

Gaara has his eyes closed, an expression of resigned understanding crossing his face. The urge to murder the children increases two fold when he wonders how many times they've taunted his brother for Gaara to be so accustomed to it.

On impulse, he reaches for his brother's hand and squeezes. Gaara looks up in shock, eyes wide.

"Hey," he murmurs. "Don't listen to those cowards. I'll beat some sense into them later."

Gaara's shock lasts a moment longer, before he smoothes his face back into an expression of careful neutrality. He doesn't let go of Kankuro's hand.

They arrive just as the service starts, crowd shifting nervously before the Kazekage steps up onto the stage. He only has to look at the audience before they still, murmurings die down immediately.

"We are here today to mourn the passing of Sabaku no Temari, Chuunin. She was an asset to the village, one that we will suffer greatly without. She was also an amazing person. She was kind, outgoing, and charismatic." The Kazekage pauses, likely for dramatic effect.

"I had the personal honor of not only being her mentor and leader, but also being her father."

Temari never acknowledged the Kazekage as a mentor, much less a leader, and he was her father only in name.

Kankuro's fists clench tighter and tighter as the speech continues, and at this point, he simply stops listening. If he hears another word that his smarmy, delusional, poor excuse for a father has to say, well. Suffice to say he's going to lose it.

Gaara looks up at him, somehow looking smaller surrounded by this crowd. He squeezes Kankuro's hand, the one still clenched within the elder's fist, in response to his pain.

That gesture is enough to get him through the ceremony, though it doesn't stave off the bitterness; couldn't this one occasion have been about Temari, instead of the furthering of some obscure, twisted goal the Kazekage had planned?

No, of course it couldn't. Even the death of his eldest child hadn't effected the Kazekage in the slightest- in fact...

No- he couldn't go down that road. Not here, not now.

He breathes in, deep and slow, reigning in his anger. He only moves when it is time to pay his final respects.

He presses a small piece of wood into the huge piling of flowers, nose wrinkling in distaste. His hand lingers briefly over the coffin, but then he sees Gaara in the crowd, looking small, vulnerable, and entirely too close to the Yondaime.

Kankuro moves quickly, wrapping an arm around his brother and steering him toward their house.

Gaara is startled by this sudden contact, but leans into the warmth after a moment, eyes drifting close as his brother guides him home.

* * *

I know, its short, I'm sorry! That seemed like the best place to end it though. More tommorrow, promise! Teaser:

_"I_ _hate you!" Gaara screams, slams the door, and then he is gone._

_Kankuro is left in the aftermath, wondering how a simple question could have led to this._


	5. Traitors, Photos, and Assassinations

AN: A little later then planned, but my computer shut down, and Word ate my document, and the new chapter is out... so forgive me?

* * *

We laugh at honor and are shocked to find traitors in our midst.-C. S. Lewis

* * *

Tensions run high the next day. Kankuro, as usual, is hiding his feelings as best he could. Gaara couldn't help the sliver of hurt he felt at this, especially when he'd told his brother there was no need to hide, that he could trust him.

But... did Kankuro trust him? The doubt made him uneasy, and he was reminded rather painfully of Yashamaru.

Yashamaru had been two-faced, hiding his hatred with fake smiles, much like Kankuro was now doing.

"Morning, Gaara." Kankuro smiles cheerily at the boy as he came downstairs.

Gaara looks downwards, frowning at his brother's fake smile.

* * *

They don't talk much over breakfast and Gaara disappears into his room the second he's finished eating.

Kankuro frowns faintly, and leaves to go clear out the attic.

* * *

Kankuro coughs as he steps into the dust-filled room. The attic is full of trunks, tattered books, and strange, outdated clothes.

He steps over a trunk, moving towards the book that has caught his eye. He opens it, realizing it is a photo album, filled with pictures of Gaara and Yashamaru.

He flips through, and then puts it to one side, pulling up his sleeves to get to work.

An hour later, he's covered in dust, dirt, and smelling of mothballs, and he's cleaned out about half the attic.

He sighs, grabs the album, and heads downstairs for a shower.

* * *

Gaara knocks on Kankuro's door, and upon receiving no reply, he cautiously walks in.

It's a big room, king bed, scattered with puppet parts and wood working tools, but Gaara notices none of these things.

His attention is caught by the photo album sitting innocently atop one of Kankuro's shelves.

It looks exactly like the one that Gaara had put away after Yashamaru had—

Well, after Yashamaru, anyway.

_He probably doesn't even know what it is, _Gaara rationalizes to himself. _He doesn't know, and I will let him explain it._

This resolve lasts him all the way until half an hour later, when Kankuro appears in the doorway.

"Why do you have the photo album?" Gaara asks, trying for a casual tone.

If Kankuro notices the slight waver in his voice, he doesn't say anything about it.

"Oh, that?" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "It was supposed to be a surprise. To cheer you up, jaa?"

Is Kankuro _mocking _him?

"And I suppose you think Yashamaru was right?" Gaara feigns calm, but Kankuro's response causes him to snap:

"I-I guess?"

His anger-clouded mind doesn't even think of specifying exactly what Yashamaru was right about, and Kankuro doesn't want to provoke another outburst, so he stays silent.

"Yes or no?" Gaara enunciates clearly.

"I-yes?"

Gaara's eyes widen, rounding with surprise, hurt and anger.

"I hate you." He murmurs; his mind numb.

Then he repeats it: "I _hate _you!"He screams, slams the door, and then he is gone.

Kankuro is left wondering how a simple question could have caused all this.

* * *

In the Kazekage's office, at approximately the same time, two black haired boys kneel in front of their leader.

"And they are well trained, you say?" The Kazekage muses.

"Very much so." Danzo replies. "This concludes our deal, then?"

The Kazekage nods. "If your ROOT manages to kill Gaara, then I will assist you in your invasion of Konoha. Otherwise..."

He trails off, leaving the threat open-ended.

Danzo merely looks amused. "It shall be done. Sai, Shin, you know your mission. Track and kill the demon."

The boys incline their heads, and with a hand sign, both disappear.


	6. Love, Brotherhood, and Missions

AN: Just occurred to me that I've never done a disclaimer. Also, sorry about the interval between this post and the last. So...

Disclaimer: I don't even speak Japanese. Naruto is not mine. Neither is Kankuro, though that shall soon be rectified.

* * *

I took the life of the woman I was supposed to call mother in the process of being born...—Gaara, during his fight with Naruto.

* * *

It's been about an hour since Gaara's disappearance. Kankuro is _not _worried.

Gaara has been wandering alone since he was able to walk, he attempts to rationalize. This thought does light to assuage his growing guilt.

The only reason Kankuro hasn't gone after Gaara is that he has no idea what he said wrong. He's replayed the conversation into his head until he can repeat it word for word, and still he's clueless.

In his agitation, he paces around the room, staring out the window as though he can bring Gaara back with his gaze alone.

As he continues this endeavor, he trips, knocking over the portrait of his mother that rests on the coffee table.

The glass is intact; he observes, relieved, but something white sticks out at the back of the photo, perhaps only noticeable now that it has been jostled.

He turns the frame over, removing the paper and unfolding it.

It's mission assignment, with the Kazekage's seal at the bottom. And its addressed to... Yashamaru?

It's an S-class mission, and the details are blunt;** Kill the demon.**

There's a little piece of text at the bottom, under the seal: By request of Uragirimono Yashamaru, said shinobi will be performing this mission.

The paper slips through nerveless fingers, the door slamming again before it can hit the ground.

* * *

Kankuro's mind races almost as fast as his body; thinking of Yashamaru's betrayal, and focusing his chakra to find his brother's.

Gaara's chakra signature is thankfully distinctive, and Kankuro memorizes it at once. His thought are unhampered now that he's located his brother, and so he turns over his brother's final declaration in his mind as he jumps from rooftop to rooftop.

Not only had Yashamaru tried to kill Gaara, he had _chosen_ to do so, not merely because the Kazekage had commanded him.

Whatever he'd said must've been why Gaara was so guarded now, and the cause of his facial kanji, Kankuro realizes.

And he'd unknowingly confirmed that statement to his younger brother. Kankuro cursed himself even as he skidded to a stop several meters away from where said younger brother stood.

Gaara turned to face him, a blank expression on his visage.

Kankuro ran over to the boy, checking for injuries. When he found none, he wrapped his arms around his brother, burying his face into the crook of the younger's neck.

"I was so scared," he admitted, voice muffled by skin.

Gaara frowned, unseen by the elder shinobi. "Why?"

"I didn't know where you were, ototo." The endearment slips out, sounding as though he's been using it for years.

Gaara tenses. "But you said Yashamaru was right."

"I didn't know, ototo. I had no idea what he did. I was wrong. _He_ was wrong." There's a firm conviction in Kankuro's voice.

Gaara firmly pushes back the warm feeling in his chest at this declaration. "So, you don't think I killed Mother?"

Kankuro's head snaps up at this. "Is that what he told you?"

Gaara nods mutely.

"Oh God, ototo, no. Never."

Gaara presses into Kankuro's shirt. His voice is oddly small. "Do you think she loved me?"

"Of course she did."

Gaara wraps his arms around his brother's waist. Kankuro traces the kanji, almost afraid to ask what inspired it.

Gaara answers the unasked question anyway. "He told me that no one ever loved me. That I was the only person meant to love myself."

Kankuro squeezes his brother tighter, then looks straight at him.

"Yashamaru was a liar." He states, pauses, and then; "I love you."

Gaara freezes at this statement. He closes his eyes, and buries his face into Kankuro's chest, feeling a strange mix of emotions upon hearing the three words he never thought would be directed at him.

"A-aniki," he begins, the word clumsy on his tongue.

Kankuro smiles at the term, runs a hand through red hair. "I know," he murmurs quietly.

* * *

Atop the roof, two black-haired boys sat in wait. The younger of the two fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Why are we doing this, nii-san?"

The younger was promptly quieted. The elder signed one word:

'Mission.'

The younger sighed, and just as he prepared his jutsu, they heard a crackling through the comm link.

'Abort mission. Mission has been altered. Report to Lord Danzo for further instructions.'

Neither shinobi replied, once again dispersing.

They arrived within a minute, both bowing respectfully to the ROOT leader.

The Kazekage spoke: "Your mission is now to infiltrate Sabaku no Gaara's home. Give him reason to trust you. I expect information about both children within three years."

He then pushed two sheets of paper towards them. "These are the mission details. Memorize them, and burn them."

When they left, Danzo spoke. "I've upheld my end of the bargain."

The Kazekage smirked, "As will I, within three years, Konoha will be yours."

* * *

Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	7. Artists, Food Fights and Infiltrations

AN: Two words: Spanish Finals. They _suck. _Thanks to those that reviewed, you make my day.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Cruel with guilt, and daring with despair, the mighnight murderer bursts the faithless bar; invades the sacred hour of silent rest, and leaves, unseen, a dagger in your breast.—Samuel Johnson

* * *

"You fear no treason from your… children?" The Kazekage murmurs mockingly.

Danzo smiles cruelly. "I have no doubt in my soldiers."

* * *

They move silently, faces set in impassive masks. Shin re-arranges his face, faking a smile. "Are you ready?"

Sai nods warily.

* * *

Mere minutes later, Shin is covered with bruises and blood. He drops his kunai holster, and gestures for Sai to do the same.

They began moving again, Shin limping heavily, relying on his younger brother to carry most of his weight.

Sai looks straight ahead, unable to watch his brother covered in wounds. His mouth is a thin, distressed line, brows furrowed, face hard with resolve.

It's the perfect look for a boy who just watched his brother be beaten mercilessly, and yet...

Shin nudges his brother, forcing back the wince as he jostles his injuries. Sai manages a small smile, squeezing the arm wrapped around his waist.

They arrive at the house, Sai's hand slipping from Shin's shoulders to bang on the door, swallowing imperceptibly.

A brunet answers: young-looking and catious. _Kankuro, _Shin's mind supplies. Genin, but Chuunin-level puppetry, trains under Chiyo, son of the Kazekage, older sister deceased, younger brother Sabaku no Gaara.

A flash of red appears behind him. Kankuro holds out an arm; blocking Gaara from approaching the two ROOT members.

He eyes them warily. "What do you want?"

Sai speaks, voice shaking nervously, "M-my brother was attacked, and-and we need help."

"There's a hospital, five blocks away."

"T-they won't treat him, they keep asking where are parents are, and demanding medical forms, and I don't know what to do!" Sai's almost sobbing at this point, and Shin internally congratulates the younger on a job well done.

"Where are your parents?" Kankuro asks, eyebrow raised.

"D-dead, two days ago, on a mission."

"Who attacked you?"

"I don't know, they just showed up at our house and started taking our stuff, and when nii-san tried to stop them, they attacked him."

"Why didn't you just go to the orphanage or report to the police station?" Shin's impressed; this kid's obviously not going to be as easy to kill as the Kazekage hoped. Thankfully, they'd already revised their story, so Sai knows exactly what to do.

He starts crying, both hands covering his face as he sobs. Shin cringes as the motion dislodges his only support. He closes his eyes, waiting for the pain when he hits the ground.

The pain never comes; Gaara has slipped under his brother's arm, and is currently supporting him with his sand.

Kankuro sighs, and then caves.

He leads the still-crying Sai inside by the hand, leaving the door open so his brother can levitate Shin in.

They lead both boys to a bedroom, Gaara propping Shin down by the headboard.

Kankuro disappears into the bathroom, and re-appears a moment later, carrying a first-aid kit.

Clinically, he begins dressing Shin's wounds, tearing off what was left of his shirt in the process. He raises an eyebrow when he realizes that despite Shin's many injuries, Sai is perfectly fine, but thankfully says nothing.

Shin cusses himself out in his head, if Kankuro wasn't already suspicious, he definitely is now.

* * *

Gaara hovers by the doorway, where he's been since he deposited Shin onto the bed.

Sai smiles at him, which he returns shyly.

Kankuro, despite his misgivings, can't help but smile at the sight. With all the drama going on, it was easy to forget that his brother had never had a friend his own age.

Sai speaks up, "You wanna play hide'n'seek?"

"Hide'n'seek?" Gaara's brow furrows in confusion.

"You know, when you count to ten and I hide?" Sai explains.

Gaara shakes his head.

Sai gasps, "You've never played hide'n'seek before?"

Gaara seems to shrink into himself. "Is that bad?"

Sai nods vigorously. "It's _really _bad."

"I-I'm sorry."

Sai frowns. "Why? I can still teach you."

Gaara looks hesitantly towards Kankuro, seeking permission. Kankuro nods, trying to ignore the sense of foreboding he feels as the two boys run off. He shakes his head, trying to dispel the feeling, when notices the eyes watching him.

He sits down upon the bed with Shin. "You're a ninja?"

"Training to be. Or, well, I was."

"What about your brother?"

"Him too, though he's always wanted to be an artist. Silly, isn't it?"

"Not really," Kankuro argues.

Shin smiles. "You're an idealist."

Kankuro shrugs, reply cut off; they both wince at the sound of a crash.

"That sounded expensive." Shin points out with a grimace.

"Yeah, I'll go see what it was," Kankuro replies, and then adds "don't get up," as Shin makes to come with him.

As he goes downstairs, he wonders about how easily Shin had seemed to move, despite his injuries. No one training to be a ninja could have that level of pain tolerance.

This discovery hardens his resolve to stay on guard.

Until he reaches the kitchen, that is.

Both boys are covered in flour, and eggs, and shards of broken glass are scattered over the floor. Kankuro chuckles at the look of abject panic on both their faces.

"What are you two doing?"

"Baking," Sai squeaks, just as Gaara says "having a food fight."

He can't help it.

He laughs.

* * *

A figure in black detaches from the shadows, heading for the Kazekage's Tower.

"Report, Raven," Danzo commands as he enters the room.

"The objective has been completed. Sai and Shin have infiltrated the house."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	8. Fish, Lies, and Camping

AN: Yes, I know. I'm terrible. To be fair though, summer vacation and computer problems are just as much to blame as I am... Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed; you're the only reason I posted this chapter.

Special thank you to **Le Dancing Flamingo **for pointing out a mistake that I'd overlooked.

Also, in this chapter and the next, I've included the name of the character as they narrate because of the large amount of POV switches that will be going on, please don't hesitate to tell me if you think it's unnecessary.

* * *

"If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed." ― Adolf Hitler

* * *

The air fairly hums with tension.

Gaara stands stock-still, as though immobilized, perhaps sensing some of the stress that Kankuro is emanating.

That Gaara is here at all was just _wrong. _The whole mission permeates wrongness, but the Kazekage's inclusion of the previously shunned jinchuuriki is the most obvious in a long list of errors.

It isn't that Kankuro isn't grateful that his brother is here, out of the watchful, hateful eyes of their father, especially now that he's learned of the Yashamaru incident, but Gaara has _never _been allowed on a mission before. Ever.

The whole situation fairly screams **setup!**

The bushes rustle.

Kankuro warily draws out a kunai, gesturing for his brother to get behind him.

A rabbit leaps out of the undergrowth, darting quickly away from the boys.

Shin chuckles silently, body shaking with suppressed mirth.

Kankuro doesn't relax his tense posture; if anything, Shin's laugh has put him more on edge.

It's a relatively small thing, but none save an experienced shinobi would know not to make even the slightest of noise before they'd secured their surroundings. Even if a Genin had retained that level of knowledge; they wouldn't have the self-control needed to follow that rule.

So, Shin was Chuunin-level, at the very least.

Not the Genin he's claimed to be. That assertion, Kankuro is certain, was a blatant lie.

The variables don't add up though, especially the addition of Sai on the team. The child was said to be a ninja-in-training, something Kankuro had seen proven false numerous times over the past week alone; the speed with which Sai caught his brother when Shin had almost broken his neck down the stairs, Sai's ability to disappear suddenly, and hide his body as well as his chakra was something _Kankuro _had recently mastered.

Kankuro might've believed that Sai was some sort of freakish prodigy, had it not been for the looks Shin shot at Sai every time such an incident occurred: reproaching, not at all surprised.

They've only solidified the evidence in his mind.

Therefore, the brothers-if they even _are _brothers- are clearly on a mission of sorts: who'd sent them, and why, Kankuro is unsure.

If his father had been behind this mission, both Kankuro and Gaara would be dead several times over.

If anything, the odd pale-faced duo seem to be warming up to them, constantly engaging in all manner of trivial niceties.

The question remains:

Why?

* * *

(Shin)

Shin shifts minutely, disliking the intense gaze Kankuro pins him with, and internally cursing himself and his big mouth.

Claiming that Sai was in the Academy? What had he been thinking?!

He lets out a sigh.

Time for damage control. Or a diversion, at the very least.

'We should set up camp.' He signs to the group at large.

The complete silence is likely an unnecessary precaution, but if there was anything Danzo-sama had taught him, it was to be ever vigilante. He'd probably like Kankuro, Shin muses to himself.

"I'll go secure the area. Gaara, are you coming?"

Shin internally flinches at his brother's overly-loud voice. The rookie error probably added some credibility to their backstories, but it's hard to be happy about that when Sai had just essentially blown their cover to all other nin in the area.

"Try to find some water as well, we don't know how long we'll be here," Shin hears Kankuro advise distantly.

"Coming?" Kankuro turns to him impatiently, in his frustration, the two younger boys departure had escaped him.

When had he grown comfortable enough in Kankuro's presence to space out while _Sai _left?

"Y-yeah," he replies, helping the puppeteer set up camp.

* * *

(Gaara)

"This spot's great! Shin-nii will be glad we found a water source so close to camp!" Sai enthuses exuberantly.

Gaara makes a vague sound of agreement in response, knowing how desperate Sai is for his brother's approval after all the disappointed looks he's received over the past week.

"We might even catch some fish! Shin-nii hates the ration food, you look, I'll go tell him." Sai darts off before Gaara can formulate a reply.

Gaara approaches the water uncertainly, entranced by the small ripples caused as fish jump out of the water for a scant few seconds, scales glimmering in the sun.

He leans closer, vainly outstretching an arm to grasp one of the slippery creatures.

He fails, repeatedly, and is about to leave in frustration, when he sees a rock in the middle of the brook.

It could work, couldn't it? He jumps across in one smooth motion, crouching cautiously at first, but then standing up in order to catch a fish.

He waits patiently for one to come out of the water, and sure enough, several seconds later, a rather large black one vaults out of the water.

He overreaches for it, and completely loses him balance, following the fish back into the water.

Just before he's submerged, Gaara manages a single panicked shout:

_"Aniki!"_

* * *

Once again, thanks for reading!


	9. Drowning, Killing, and Weaknesses

AN: Umm.. I had this chapter all planned out, I swear. But, it got away from me..

* * *

_There are no secrets that time does not reveal.-Jean Racine _

* * *

(Kankuro)

Kankuro glances around, feeling as though something is off, somehow. It's a gut instinct he's always had, with Temari, with his mom even, and he's learned to trust it.

So when Gaara's scream reaches his ears, he's ready, dropping the tent he's been helping Shin set up and bolting.

Sai, thankfully doesn't ask any questions, merely guiding Kankuro to where he'd last seen Gaara.

Kankuro skids to a stop next to the brook, heart nearly beating out of his chest with excitement.

Gaara wasn't here, yet Kankuro could sense his chakra, has he been captured?

His heart skips a beat when he chances a glance over the water, recognizing the red hair sinking slowly beneath the surface.

Without a single conscious thought, he leaps into the water after Gaara, swimming downwards until he feels a small hand twitch weakly against his arm.

He grabs it like it's a lifeline, pulling his brother towards him and dragging both to the surface.

Gaara gasps as air reaches his oxygen-depleted lungs, and Kankuro lets out a relieved sigh at the sound.

Still, he pushes himself up, resisting the pull of soaked clothes, needing to see his brother is ok.

Upon seeing Gaara's chest still rising and falling, he collapses again, on Gaara this time.

Besides, he rationalizes to himself, it's not as though the brat doesn't deserve it.

"You idiot," he murmurs, pressing his face closer to hear Gaara's slowly steadying heartbeat that assuages the baseless fears that linger in the back of his mind, because _what if he'd been just a minute too late, what if Gaara hadn't shouted, what if Kankuro hadn't heard him?_

Gaara's voice breaks him out of his thoughts:

"Sorry," the younger offers shamefacedly, running an unconscious hand through Kankuro's spikes. "I didn't even catch any fish."

Kankuro pulls himself up, properly this time.

He offers a hand to Gaara, tugging the younger shinobi up as well.

"I don't care about the fish," he says, and then adds: "I'd eat ration food for the rest of my life if it meant you never pull a stunt like that again," because Gaara needs to know that there is _nothing _Kankuro wouldn't do for him, and even though he hasn't fully grasped that yet, Kankuro will keep repeating it until Gaara believes it.

Gaara blushes, leaning slightly on his brother in acknowledgment.

"We should get back to camp," he reminds Kankuro.

Kankuro lets out a sigh, lazily begging the trek back, and then, because there is _no way_ he is letting Gaara off that easily:

"We'll talk about your lack of self-preservation instincts afterwards," he warns. "And, I'll be teaching you to swim."

Gaara groans.

* * *

(Shin)

Kankuro and Gaara amble back into camp.

Shin promptly rounds on them, incensed. "What are you two doing? We're on a mission, am I the only one who remembers that? And your clothes are wet- have you been _swimming?"_

Kankuro opens a mouth to argue, no doubt, but Sai cuts him off.

"It was my fault, nii-san. I-I wanted to-"

Shin silences his brother with a swipe of his hand, tensing as he feels unfamiliar chakra rapidly advance towards their camp.

Sai mistakes his silence as refusal to listen and grew increasingly agitated. "Please, nii-san-"

"Quiet!" Shin barks, "I'll deal with you later, Sai. _Focus on the mission!"_

Sai flinches, looking down.

Shin feels a brief flash of guilt; Sai was just a kid, but his train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of the enemy.

He mentally lists them off as they arrive: Yamamoto Ishada, Mitsubishi Aki, Arata Ken, Takaishi Hiro, Kamiya Yamato and a couple of lower-level grunts, doubtlessly listed in Bingo books.

Well.

This mission just got infinitely easier.

* * *

Shin neatly dodges the fire jutsu Arata throws at him, sending a volley of poised shruiken in return, and using Kaze Shruiken to multiply the amount of weaponry and hopefully confuse Arata.

Arata was not stupid enough to fall for it, leaping out of the way with relative ease, but the grunt behind him lacked his foresight, and was impaled in five places, twitching oddly as the poison took effect.

Shin goes in closer, despite his aversion to close-range fighting, Arata was said to have a weakness against Taijutsu, which is proven when he falls to block the roundhouse kick Shin aims at his head.

He crumples, and so Shin takes that brief moment to survey the battlefield; Kankuro is fighting against all the remaining grunts, but seems to be holding his own, a fact which doesn't stop his brother from utterly decimating his opponents to reach Kankuro's side.

Gaara, Shin notes with apprehensive respect, is _annihilating_ Takaishi, Mitsubishi, and Yamamoto, Shukaku's bloodlust apparent in his every move.

Danzo-sama is right to want him as a weapon, he thinks, dodging yet another fire jutsu from Arata, who'd gotten back up,

Shin rolls his eyes, Arata's visibly swaying on his feet, and neither Kankuro nor Gaara is watching, so he goes to town, using Arata's next punch against him; he grabs the outstretched arm and uses the bulky shinobi's moment against him, yanking Arata closer and slitting his throat in one smooth motion.

He looks around again; Gaara is helping Kankuro finish off the remaining grunts, and Sai is neatly leading his clueless opponent into a trap.

The shinobi, Kamiya Yamato, is promptly entangled in a mass of chakra strings, Sai moves to execute a perfect textbook assassination, and hesitates.

Shin is struck with a sense of sudden dread, Sai has never killed before, and Kamiya has no such qualms, taking advantage of Sai's pause to cut himself free.

Shin is racing towards them, and he knows he's not fast enough, even as he leaps over corpses, Kamiya raises his kunai.

Just as he's lowering it, the light in his eyes fades, body slumping forward, and blood gushing out of a hole in his stomach.

Kankuro stands gleefully inspecting his puppet's outstretched claw, on which Kamiya's stomach is impaled.

Shin doesn't stop, immediately looking over Sai for any injuries, resolutely ignoring the part of his mind that screams not to ignore the younger ROOT member.

* * *

(Kankuro)

Kankuro watches as Shin ignores Sai's protests, lifting his shirt to check for injuries, unable to repress a smile.

The sense of wariness he's been feeling for the entirety of this mission abates somewhat.

That doesn't mean he's not on guard when Shin seeks him out.

"I wanted to thank you," he murmurs abashedly, and Kankuro knows instinctively that this is about killing Sai's would-be murderer; this is exactly what he would do if their positions were reversed and it was Gaara instead of Sai.

Shin looks like there's still something on his mind, so Kankuro waits.

Shin bites his lip and continues. "It could jeopardize a mission, Sai not being able to kill someone. I should make him. I just can't."

Then his chin juts out defensively, and he crosses his arms. "I know it's a weakness," he says quietly, with the air of someone who's had this argument many times.

Kankuro frowns, "Why is it necessary that he be a shinobi at all? I've seen him paint-"

Shin shakes his head, pressing a hand to his collarbone, almost as though shielding an unseen injury. "It's not that simple."

He turns to leave.

Kankuro doesn't know what it is; Shin's vulnerable expression maybe, but he blurts out: "I don't think it's a weakness, for what it's worth."

Shin's hand tightens around his collarbone, and he shrugs.

* * *

(Sai)

Gaara looks small. Scared almost, for someone who ripped three men's innards out. Sai doesn't like it.

"You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me," Sai persists. He almost doesn't hear Gaara's next words.

"D-d'you think I'm a monster? For the way I killed those people, I mean."

"No!" Sai empathically denies, hair flying as he shakes his head. Then he gives a bitter smile. "At least you killed them. Nii-san's probably even _more _disappointed in me now."

* * *

That night, Kankuro goes into the guest bedroom that Shin's taken over; his bad feeling's back.

Shin's thrashing on the bed soundlessly, hand clapped to his neck.

Right on his collarbone, there's a seal glowing red in the dark.

* * *

Ooh, the mystery. Fear not, Shin shall not be a jackass for much longer, I love him too much for that. Thanks for reading!


	10. Cross-dressing, Seals, and Visitors

AN: Angst ahead! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

We all make mistakes.

Here's your Lifeline.

If you want it, I want to.

- Angels and Airwaves, Lifeline

* * *

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Gaara's eyes mindlessly track the repitive motion of the water droplets falling from the leaking faucet. He sits on the floor, staring at the bathroom through a half-closed door. His eyes suddenly flick upwards from the malfunctioning sink to the mirror, blank green eyes staring back at him.

He wishes, rather fruitlessly, that those eyes would gaze at him with any feeling. It was pointless, and dangerous; he'd eliminated all signs of outward emotion since Yashamaru, watching enviously, from a safe distance, as other children screamed and laughed, displaying their emotions freely, not fearing that any around them would manipulate them.

Shukaku had whispered in his head in those hours, taking advantage of Gaara's palpable loneliness:

_You're not like them; not human. Kill them, destroy them all. Mother loves you, only Mother. Kill them for Mother, darling._

Kankuro was the only one who'd been able to make him show those emotions again, a fact that had both irritated and pleased Gaara, making it infinetly easier to resist Shukaku's increasingly hysterical cries. He'd gone as far as to create a cage for the beast in his mind, only a few stray hisses of _Kill them, __**Kill them**_, escaping ocasionally.

Now, though, Kankuro is likely in his study, researching feverishly, only getting up to make coffee or receive discreet, foreign-looking vistors, with no time to spare for his pseudo-human brother.

What he is researching, no one has been able to pry from him; or rather, no one has been able to focus his attention from his books long enough to ask.

Gaara had intended to go to his brother; to abolish any lingering doubts he'd felt about his blood thirsty, Shukaku induced massacre of the shinobi he'd killed on their last mission, but, now…

Maybe Kankuro is avoiding him. Maybe Gaara's loss of control has made him realized what Gaara really is.

Maybe he hates Gaara now.

Struck by this last thought, Gaara drops his head to his hands.

Just then, Shin burst into his room, shocking Gaara into looking up.

He surveys Gaara, shrewd eyes not missing the faint trembles racking the thin frame.

"Come on," he says, gently but firmly pulling Gaara to his feet. "We're paying a visit to your dumbass brother."

Gaara doesn't bother protesting; he doesn't think he _can _speak, struck as he is by the feeling of a warm arm gripping his own, the sound of a heart beating blood, pounding steadily, unafraid of his monstrous presence.

It gives him hope.

Lost as he is in thought, he doesn't register Shin's words, until they reach Kankuro's door, that is. His objections are cut off as Shin pounds on the thick oak loudly.

"Give me a moment," Kankuro answers distractedly.

Shin glances back at Gaara, and begins fiddling with the doorknob with a strange object he pulls out of his pocket.

The door opens smoothly a moment later. Kankuro sits on the bed, scribbling furiously as a masked man speaks.

He abruptly cuts off his dialogue and glares as the two shinobi enter.

Shin glares back, sneering at him. "Get out."

"What the hell, Shin?!" Kankuro stands up. "We're not done."

"Now you are." Shin tosses a pouch to the dark eyed stranger, which clinks as he catches it.

Money, Gaara surmises faintly.

But, why? What's going on?

A sudden thought catches him off guard; was Kankuro paying the masked man to assassinate him?

He looks closely at his brother, but Kankuro has gone back to his notes. He makes a few more marks, and dismisses the outlandish shinobi

"What was so important that you had to interrupt my meeting?" Kankuro persists, staring intently at Shin as though he could determine his answer through his gaze alone.

"Your brother." Shin replies simply. Gaara bites his lip, shrinking into himself so he doesn't attract his brother's attention.

"What about Gaara? He's fine." Kankuro is already turning back to his desk, cluttered with hastily written pages and pictures.

"No, he's not. _Look _at him_." _

Kankuro swivels to gaze at his younger sibling, noticing for the first time the tremors running through him, the fear in the emerald eyes. He steps forth.

"Gaara?"

Gaara flinches. Here it comes: the declarations of hatred, of abandonment.

Kankuro frowns, striding forward to pull his brother to him. He runs his hands over a tense frame.

"You can go," he says to Shin. "Thank you."

The raven-haired boy inclines his head faintly, acknowledging Kankuro's gratitude.

The door has scarcely shut when Gaara raises his arms, previously clenched by his sides, to fist in his brother's shirt. He grips the older shinobi tightly, shaking harder now.

"Hey," Kankuro murmurs gently. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Gaara shakes his head violently, red strands swaying with the motion.

"Ok," Kankuro acquiesces, holding on tighter.

He waits.

Gaara hesitates. "I'm sorry."

"_You're _sorry?" Kankuro asks incredously. He regrets the question as Gaara makes to pull away, thinking the question is a mocking one. He stills the boy. "I mean, I'm the one who should be sorry. I know I went overboard with the research."

"It's ok."

Kankuro shakes his head. "It's not. I was being a jerk, and I'm sorry."

"I-I forgive you." Gaara says uncertainly, never having had anyone apologize to him before.

"Thank you. If I'm ever like this again, you just get Shin to kick my butt again, ok?"

"I don't know, aniki. I think I could do that on my own." Gaara says, wondering if he's overstepping his boundaries.

His doubts are alleviated a moment later, as Kankuro tackles him and begins tickling him mercilessly with a cry of "you brat!"

* * *

Later, as they're lying on the bed, Gaara gets up, pulling his brother with him.

"Can I see?" He asks, motioning to the scattered documents, looking through them when Kankuro agrees.

All of them are about are about seals: how to strengthen them, how to remove them.

"You- was all this for me?" Gaara manages, incredulous.

Kankuro nods, then looks on in confusion as Gaara tenses at his response.

"Is it because of the way I killed those shinobi?" The question is quiet, Gaara's voice trembles.

"_What?"_

_"_I know I lost control, aniki, but it won't happen again; I promise-"

Kankuro cuts off Gaara's increasingly hysterical tirade. "Hang on, is this what you were apologizing for before?"

At Gaara's mute nod, he closes his eyes, wondering how blind he was to have missed this. "Ototo, I don't want you to change, and I'm not kicking you out, or whatever backwards idea you have. This was just so that you wouldn't _have _to control Shukaku all the time; so that you could sleep, and not have to hear his voice."

"So, you don't hate me?" Gaara asks nervously.

"Hate— Damn it. Gaara, I don't hate you. I just wanted you to have this option. I-I love you. Even if you don't want me to strengthen the seal. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Gaara says, squeezing his brother's hand.

"Ok, now tell you what, you get to decide my punishment."

"P-punishment?"

"For ignoring you and being such an ass." Kankuro explains.

The mischievous twinkle in his brother's eyes makes him nervous.

"Sai!" Gaara calls.

He's going to die.

* * *

In hindsight, death probably would have been better. Kankuro parades the house in bright red lipstick, neon green eyeshadow, and an eye-searing pink dress that Sai pulled out from God knows where.

Gaara and Sai are laughing hysterically, snapping pictures.

Kankuro crosses his arms, and sulks.

* * *

Shin watches the proceedings with an increasing amount of amusement. When he realizes what he's doing, he wipes the smile off his face.

Sai hasn't laughed like this since Danzo-sama began assigning them missions, nearly a year ago.

As Sai and Gaara mock their cross-dressing elder, Shin frowns.

How, _how _are they going to kill them now?

His seal burns.

* * *

I think this chapter might be the best yet. Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
